Dhire dhire se meri jindagi me aana
by Saiyu DayaHolic
Summary: Love
1. Chapter 1

_On Lonely street there was a car going and_

 _that's was of CID Insp Daya._

 _in car_

 _Daya was playing the music._

 _Song._

 _Dhire dhire se meri jindagi me aana_

 _Dhire dhire se mere dil ko churana_

 _Tum se pyar hame kitna hai jan-e-jana_

 _Tumse milkar tumko hai batana_

 _Daya was also repeating the song._

 _Abhijeet .oho kya baat hai mere Indian Idol_

 _aaj bade Romantic ho rahe ho Kahi Muskaan_

 _Ne To Propose Nahi Na Kardiya tumhe_

 _Daya . Aisa Hone Se Pehle Main Khudkhushi_

 _kar Luga But_

 _Muskaan Ke Saath never_

 _And suddenly Daya saw a girl unconscious on_

 _the road._

 _Daya informed the same to Abhijeet. And_

 _stopped the car. And they went there. And_

 _saw that she was unconscious._

 _Her face was not visible they turned her and_

 _saw that she was alive. And she was too_

 _injured._

 _Daya . boss isse Hospital leke Jana hoga_

 _Abhijeet . Sahi kaha tumne_

 _Daya hold her and they went to the hospital._

 _At hospital_

 _They informed the doctor about the girl._

 _Daya . doc plz inhe dekhiye_

 _Doc . jee_

 _Wodhboy Jaldi stretcher lake aao_

 _Wardboy brought the stretcher and Daya_

 _placed the girl there._

 _Doc . Aap Bahar He Rukhiye_

 _Abhijeet . Hmm_

 _They took the girl to operation theater_

 _Daya . Bhgwan kare wo ladki thik ho_

 _Abhijeet Daya ke kandhe pe haath rakhta hai_

 _Abhijeet . Sab Thik Hoga Yaar_

 _After Few hour_

 _Doctors came out of Operation theater._

 _Daya .doc kaisi hai wo_

 _Doc. acha hua Jo aap unhe Sahi Samay pe_

 _yaha leke aaaye agar kuch or samay wo aisi_

 _he rehti to unki Jaan bhi ja sakti thi_

 _Abhijeet ..Vaise doc Apko kya lagta hai Kaise_

 _Hua Hoga Ye Sab_

 _Doc . Inhe Bhut Thochar kiya gaya hai_

 _maara gaya hai Bukhaa rakha gaya hai_

 _Daya . ek baar ye jise kisne bhi kiya hai_

 _saamne aajaye Uski main garden Marodke_

 _Rakhduga_

 _Abhijeet . kya hum uss mil sakte hai_

 _Doc .nahi abhi behosh hai subha tak unhe_

 _hosh aajayega_

 _fir ap unse mil sakte hai_

 _Abhijeet . Thanks you doc_

 _Doc. WC_

 _Doctor goes._

 _Daya .Abhijeet tum ghar jaao tum kaafi thake_

 _huye ho_

 _main rukta hu yaha_

 _Abhijeet . Sure ?_

 _Daya . ha yaar - Smile_

 _Abhijeet . thik hai main chalta hu fir agar_

 _jarurat ho to call karna muje main. aajaoga_

 _Daya .hmm_

 _Abhijeet. hmm_

 _Abhijeet and Daya goes in the room where_

 _that girl was there._

 _Read And Reviews_

 _Next Part Very Soon_


	2. Chapter 2

_Next Day_

 _Morning_

 _Daya was sleeping on the couch and suddenly_

 _he heard noise of something being broken. He_

 _woke up. And saw that the girl had became_

 _conscious. And she was trying to get up but_

 _was not able to do so. As she was trying the_

 _table vase got broken by her. Daya went to_

 _her_

 _Daya . aapko kuch chahiye_

 _She pointed out to the glass placed on the_

 _table. Daya gaved her the glass she drinked_

 _the water and Doc and nurse came there ._

 _Doctor did her check up._

 _Doc to girl . Ab kaisi hai aap_

 _Girl . Main Kaha Hu_

 _Doc . Aap Hospital main Hai_

 _Girl . Kya Hospital main kya hua tha muje_

 _Daya .Aap muje or mere bhai ko Jakhmi_

 _Haalat Main Mili Ti Isliye hum aapko hospital_

 _le aaye_

 _Girl . ohh_

 _Daya . Apke saath hua kya tha aap us Sunsan_

 _Sadk pe kaise pochi Aapka naam kya hai aap_

 _kaha rehti hai_

 _Girl .muje kuch bhi yaad nahi hai or main_

 _vaha kaisi pochi mujhe nahi he pata_

 _muje kyu kuch yaad nahi aa raha he_

 _Doc . aap aaram kijye_

 _Doctor gaved sign to the nurse to give her the_

 _injection of unconsciousness._

 _Doc to Daya .Inspector Daya aap mere saath_

 _bahar aaye plz_

 _Daya came out with the Doc._

 _Doc .aap Jo soch Rahe hai wohe hua hai unke_

 _ke saath_

 _Daya . Par doc koi to Rasta Hoga Yaadash_

 _Vapas Lane ka na_

 _Doc . Ek Rasta Hai Par_

 _Daya .Par kya doc_

 _Doc .Shock Treatment_

 _Par Jaise ki Aap jaante hai unki Halat KaafI_

 _Najuk hai or agar unhe aisi Halat main shock_

 _Treatment di gayi to unki Jaan bhi jaa sakti_

 _hai_

 _Daya .uske Alwa or koi hai kya doc_

 _Doc . yahi ki unhe apne aap thik hone de ho_

 _Sakta hai dhre dhre apne aap unki yaadash_

 _wapas aajaye par is Dhoran Uska Bhut Khayal_

 _Rakhna Padega Unhe Tenison Se Door Rakhna_

 _Hoga_

 _Unhe Khush rakhna padega_

 _Daya . you don't worry doc main unka ache se_

 _khyal Rakhuga_

 _Doc . hmm_

 _Daya . Doc main unhe kab ghar le jaa Sakta_

 _hu_

 _doc . aap yahe to evening tak bhi unhe ghar le_

 _jaa sakte hai_

 _Daya . to thik doc to aap discharge ke papers_

 _ready karwaye_

 _Doc . to thik hai main Discharge ke papers_

 _ready karta hu_

 _Daya . Thanks You Doc_

 _Doc . You Welcome_

 _Doctor went._

 _Daya was going to call Abhijeet but Abhijeet_

 _came there only._

 _Daya .Are tum aagye Main. Tumhe Call Kar_

 _Raha Tha_

 _Abhijeet .Kyu kya hua wo ladki thik haina_

 _Daya . yaar wo_

 _Daya informed all the things to Abhijeet._

 _Abhijeet . Bichari Pehle wo sab_

 _Or Ab Ye_

 _Daya . Ha Yaar Mujese uski ye haalat Dekhi_

 _nahi jaa rahi hai or main nahi chata hu ki_

 _uske saath fir se kuch na ho isliye main use_

 _apne ghar le Jane wala hu vaha rahegi to safe_

 _rahegi_

 _Abhijeet . Ye To bhut Achi Baat Hai_

 _par kya tum uska Khyaal Rakh Paaoge_

 _Daya . Haa Aur Na Rakh Paya To Tum Or_

 _Tarika Hoi na Meri Help Karne ke liye_

 _Abhijeet .Ha_

 _Daya .:)_

 _after 4 hour_

 _The girl became conscious and then Daya_

 _brought her to his home._

 _at Daya home_

 _Daya had already made arrangements for her_

 _in guest room._

 _Daya to girl . Aap Aaram kijye Tab Tak Main_

 _apke khane ka dekhta hu_

 _Girl . OK_

 _Daya . hmm or kisi chiz ki jarurat ho to muje_

 _pukr dena main aajauga_

 _Girl .ok_

 _She slept and Daya cam out._

 _Daya was making the food and his Phone_

 _ringed. He saw it was of Abhijeet. He picked_

 _the call._

 _Daya .ha kaho abhi_

 _Abhijeet . kaisa hai haal vaha ka_

 _Daya . ab thik hai wo so rahi hai_

 _Abhijeet .oh to tum kya kar rahe ho_

 _Daya. Khana Bana Raha hu_

 _Abhijeet .Ohoh Mere Chef Daya Kya baat hai_

 _Sabhalke Rehna Kahi Tumare Haat ka Testy_

 _khake wo tumare pyaar main na pad jaaye_

 _Daya . tum bhi abhijeet kabhi nahi Sudroge_

 _Abhijeet . hahaha , vaise Daya khyal Bura_

 _Nahi Hai Ek Bar Sochke dekho to ye ladki_

 _muje. to tere liye perfect lagti hai_

 _Daya . Acha jee to tum bhi ek baat sochlo_

 _agar main ise shaadi karli or shaadi ke baad_

 _iski yaadash wapas aagyi or pata laga ki ye_

 _shaadi Shuda hai to mera dil to toot jaayega_

 _na use to jyda acha ye ki main single rahu_

 _Abhijeet . muje nahi lagata ki wo married hai_

 _Daya . Abhijeet plz ye shaadi Puran Stop karo_

 _kaam ki baat karo_

 _Abhijeet .kaam kaisa kaam_

 _Daya . Are yaar iske parents ko dundna_

 _hogaya wo bichare isse dundh rahe hogaye_

 _Abhijeet .main missing reports Chek ki is ladki_

 _ki kisi ne bhi Abhi tak uski report nahi likh_

 _vaai hai I think uska is duniya main koi nahi_

 _hai ya fir wo kahi or se aai or uske saath ye_

 _sab ho gaya_

 _Daya. Abhijeet Hum kab tak use usko ise_

 _kehte rahege I mean humhe uske liye acha sa_

 _naam rakhna Chiye Jise hum use bulaye jab_

 _tak wo yaha he_

 _Abhijeet . ha yaar .ye to main socha hai nahi_

 _tha par naam rakhe kya_

 _Daya . Tumhe kuch Idea Do Na_

 _Abhijeet .main?_

 _Daya . ha tum kyu ki tum logo ko naam_

 _rakhne main. expet ho_

 _Abhijeet .Acha jee_

 _Daya .ha jee_

 _Abhijeet .Shreya Naam Kaisa Rahega_

 _Daya . Bhut he pyaara hai uspe kaafI suit_

 _karega_

 _Abhijeet .To fir done raha aaj se hum use_

 _Shreya Bulayege_

 _Daya . hmm_

 _And suddenly Shreya screamed._

 _hua Daya_

 _Daya .yaar shreya ki aawaz aai main jaake dekhta hu kya baat he or fir tumhe_

 _call karta hu_

 _Abhijeet . ok becareful_

 _Daya . hmm_

 _call cut_

 _Daya kept the phone on the table and went to_

 _Shreya's room. And knock the door._

 _Daya .Hello main hu Darwaja kholiye_

 _But she didn't respond. Daya was scared for a_

 _second._

 _Daya .Ap thik to haina_

 _again no response Daya finally broke the door_

 _and saw what?_

 _Suspended_

 _What Yours Think What Happened With Shreya_

 _Reviews Karna Mat Bhule_


	3. Chapter 3

_Shreya was standing near the table and she_

 _was too scared. And she was continously_

 _looking at the bed. Daya went near her._

 _Daya .kya hua aap itni daari hui kyu hai_

 _Shreya pointed towards the bed. Daya saw_

 _there was nothing._

 _Suddenly the bed started shivering and a_

 _mouse came out Shreya got afraid and_

 _Hugged Daya._

 _Background music_

 _Lag ja gale ki phir_

 _Ye hasin raat ho na ho_

 _Shayad phir is janam mein_

 _Mulakat ho na ho_

 _Lag jaa gale se_

 _Hum ko mili hai aaj_

 _Ye ghadiya naseeb se_

 _Je bhar ke dekh leejiye_

 _Hamako kareeb se_

 _Phir apke naseeb mein_

 _Ye raat ho na ho_

 _Phir is janaam mein_

 _Mulakat ho na ho_

 _Lag ja gale ki phir_

 _Ye hasin raat ho na ho_

 _Pas aiye ki ham nahin_

 _Ayenge baar baar_

 _Bahen gale mein daal ke_

 _Ham ro le zaar-zaar_

 _Ankhoon se phir ye_

 _Pyaar ki barsaat ho na ho_

 _Shayad phir is janam mein_

 _Mulakat ho na ho_

 _Lag ja gale ki phir_

 _Ye hasin raat ho na ho_

 _Shayad phir is janam mein_

 _Mulakat ho na ho_

 _Lag jaa gale se_

 _Mouse went and Shreya tried to get aside but_

 _her chain got locked with the locket of Daya._

 _She unlocks it and stands beside Daya._

 _Shreya . s s so sorry Main Daar Gyi or ye_

 _Hogaya_

 _Daya . Koi Baat Nahi Hota Hai Aisa Aap Uske_

 _Baaremein Jyda Mat Sochiye Aap Fresh Hoke_

 _Niche aajye tab tak main aapke liye khana_

 _laga deta hu_

 _Shreya . hmm_

 _Daya went_

 _Shreya (herself)_

 _Kitna Ache Hai Na Ye Main Anjaane main_

 _inhe Hug kardiya fir bhi gussa nahi huye_

 _Down stairs. Dinner was ready on the table._

 _Shreya got freshed and came downstairs and_

 _Daya bought food for her._

 _Both started the food._

 _Shreya . Bhut acha khana banaya hai apne_

 _Daya smile_

 _Shreya .If U Don't mind Agar main Aapse_

 _Kuch kahu to_

 _Daya .kahiye na Shreya Jee_

 _Shreya . Shreya ? Ye Kaun Hai_

 _Daya . Accident ki waja se aapko kuch yaad_

 _nhi tha to humne aapka naam Shreya rakh_

 _diya_

 _Shreya .oh I see_

 _vaise thanks you for name_

 _Daya. vaise aap kuch keh rahi thI_

 _Shreya. kya aap muje se dosti karege_

 _Daya . ha jarur_

 _Shreya. Thanks you_

 _Daya. Dosti Ka Ek Rule Hai_

 _Shreya . wo kya - confused tone_

 _Daya . wo ye ki Dosti main no sorry no Thanks_

 _you Samjhi_

 _Shreya . Oh Acha Muje To Pata Hai Nhi tha_

 _Shreya starts laughing seeing her Daya also_

 _laughes._

 _They had sweet talk and dinner later on went_

 _to their respective room and had a sleep._

 _Next Day_

 _at bureau_

 _Daya was reading about some case and_

 _Abhijeet went there._

 _Abhijeet . File Se Dhyad hatake Zara Aaju baju_

 _bhi dekhiye Janab_

 _Daya kept the file on the table. are tum kab_

 _aaye_

 _Abhijeet . Jab Apka dhyad file padhne main_

 _laga hua tha_

 _Daya. oh sorry yar main. dekha nahi_

 _mera dhyad kahi or tha_

 _Abhijeet . kaha Shreya ke sapno main kya -_

 _naughty tone_

 _Daya . yar wo bas meri dost hai_

 _Abhijeet .dost ? ye kab hua kaise_

 _Daya told everything thing to Abhijeet_

 _Abhijeet .kyaa - loud tone_

 _Daya . shh dhre yar Pure Sheher ko bataoge_

 _kya - low tone_

 _ab or to tu pyaar main gaya_

 _Daya . abhi she just my FD OK_

 _or tum jaisa keh raho or soch rahe ho vaisa_

 _kuch bhi nhi hai or wo Jo bhi hua us mouse_

 _ki waja se hua_

 _Abhijeet . kaash wo mouse kuch der or vaha_

 _rehta to tumdono shaadi he kar lete_

 _Daya . very funny hahah_

 _wo chodo or ye batao Shreya ke ghar walo ke_

 _baaremein ya Wo Kaha ki he kuch pata chala_

 _Abhijeet .nahi yaar mere police Sation main_

 _bhi pata karwaya par Shreya ki koi report nahi_

 _mil_

 _Daya . Bichari yaar_

 _pata nahi uske parents hoge to wo kis halat_

 _main hoge_

 _Abhijeet. don't worry yaar main aaj he_

 _newspaper main shreya ke baarmein add diya_

 _he agar uske parents ya koi relative hogaya to_

 _jarur jaayega use lene_

 _par wo Jo koi bhi hoge unke_

 _haato shreya ko sopne se pehle hum puri_

 _jankari leni hogi taki shreya fir se kisi khtre_

 _main na pade_

 _main nahi chata hu ki shreya fir se kisi_

 _musibat main fase_

 _Abhijeet .ohoh to ab baat yaha tak aagyi he_

 _aww_

 _Daya .tum na jaao apna kaam karo yaar_

 _after one week_

 _At_

 _amedabad_

 _unknown place_

 _A man came searching something in the room_

 _with a newspaper._

 _nokar. Malik ye dekhiye Kabar main kya_

 _Khabar aai hai_

 _The man took the newspaper and read the_

 _news and smiled._

 _Wo admi .us din to tum mere haato se Bach_

 _gayi par ab tum nahi bach paaogi mere haato_

 _se_


	4. Sorry

Thx bulbul Meri Galat Batane Ke Liye And Sorry To All Ki Main Spelling Galat Likhe Saari Story Kharab Kardi Galati Meri hai HaatMain Injury Hone Bhavjuth Aur Pain Ke Main story likhi or ye Sab Hogaya I'm very very Sorry


	5. Chapter 5

_wo admi . jaake undono leke aao_

 _Nokar . Jee Malik_

 _The maid goes and brings a lady and a man_

 _Wo admi . Aaye aaye Apka he Intzaar tha_

 _He gave the newspaper to them and they were_

 _afraid and they started regretting_

 _Both . dekho tum Humari Galati Ki Saaza_

 _Humari Bachi ko mat do usse chodo tumhe jo_

 _kuch karna hai Humare Saath Karo_

 _Wo Sab Mere Daady Se Paise Lene Se_

 _Pehle Sochna Chiye tha Tab To Tumne Keh_

 _Diya Tha ki Agar Mein Paise na lotha Sakhu To_

 _Main Apni Beti Janvi Ki Shaadi Apke Bete Sid_

 _ke saath karduga Aisa he kaha tha na apne mere_

 _daady Par Apne Apka Waada Ek Minute main_

 _todh diya_

 _Paise to diye nahi or Teh Ki Hui Shaadi Bhi_

 _Todh di Bas Liye Kyu Ki Mere Daady Amir_

 _nahi rahe apki ye dhoka unse bardaash kar nahi_

 _paye or unki maut hogi tab he main sochliya_

 _tha ki main Singhiya Parivaar ko Barbad karke_

 _Rahuga_

 _JF . Dekho Beta Mana Muje Se Galati Hui_

 _Tumare saath Jo hua use main badal to nahi_

 _sakta nahe tumare daddy ko wapas to nahi la_

 _sakta par bhi muje sazaa doge wo_

 _muje Manjur Hai Bas Meri Biwi Aur Bachi Ko_

 _Chod Do_

 _sid . ek Shath Hai Tumne Agar wo Puri Ki To_

 _Main Tumara liya Hua Karja Bhi Maaf_

 _Karduga Aur Tum tino Ko Bhi Chod Duga_

 _JF. Kaisi Shath_

 _Sid . apna Jo rista todha Hai Wo Fir Se Jod Dijye_

 _Janvi Ki Shaadi Kardiye. Mere Saath Main_

 _Usse Rani Banake rakhuga Faisala Apke haato_

 _main hai_

 _JM . Thik Hai Humhe Majun Hai Tumari Shath_

 _Sid . ye hui na baat_

 _ab bas aap dono ko Mumbai jaake Janvi ko_

 _leke aana hai_

 _hai_

 _Sid . Par Aap Dono Akele Nahi Jaayege main_

 _bhi aapke saath aauga Muje Aap Dono pe Ab_

 _barosa nahi hai kahi fir se apne use bhaaga_

 _diya to_

 _Janvi's parents were seeing each other._

 _Sid . bhut dekhliya ek dusare ko ab room_

 _main jaake apne saman ki packing kijye hum_

 _Aaj shamko he Mumbai ke liye nikalna hai_

 _Both . thik hai_

 _Both leaves_

 _JF . Kyu ha ki tumne ha_

 _JM .Muje Humari Jaan Ki Parva nahi mujhe_

 _meri bachi ki jaan ki Parva Main Uski jaan_

 _bachane ke liye ye sa kiya hai_

 _JF . Par Sid Humari Beti Ke liye Acha ladka_

 _nahi hai_

 _JM .Janti hu par wo use pyaar karta or muje_

 _pata hai wo use kuch nahi karega_

 _Maid came_

 _Naukar . sahab memshab Mailk apka intzaar_

 _kar rahe hai Jaldi Se Chaliye_

 _Both . tum jaao hum aate hai_

 _nakur .thik hai_

 _The maid came out. After sometime both also_

 _came our and went with Sid_

 _Next Day_

 _Mumbai_

 _At Bureau_

 _Daya . Abhijeet main Soch liya hai_

 _Abhijeet. Kya Soch Liya Hai_

 _Daya . Ye Ki Main Shey_

 _And a lady came with man and a boy._

 _Wo admi . Kaha Hai Humari Bachi_

 _Abhijeet. kon hai apki bachi_

 _wo ladki jiski photo apne di thi wo_

 _humari beti Janvi hai_

 _Uske Parents hai_

 _JF . jee ha main uska papa hu or ye uski Maa_

 _Abhijeet . or aap_

 _Abhijeet pointed towards the boy._

 _JF . Ye Sid Hai Janvi Ka Mangetar janvi ki or_

 _iski Shaadi hone wali hai_

 _Daya . ohh_

 _Abhijeet . vaise Aap log the kaha itne din_

 _JF . Hum Amedabad main the janvi ko he_

 _dundh rahe the_

 _Abhijeet. Aap Nahi Jante par jab Humhe Janvi_

 _mil tab wo kaafi jhamki thi kya hua tha uske_

 _saath_

 _Sid . Sir main or janvi Shoping karke ghar loth_

 _rahe the ki ek van humare car ko ortake karke_

 _humari car ke samne aake rukh gayi or_

 _usmein se 4 Masks Rehne Huye Admi Bahar_

 _Nikale Gun Haatmain Guns Thi Unhe Zor_

 _Jabrasti Car Ka Darwaja Khola Main unhe_

 _Rokhne Ki Koshish Ki Par Usmain Se Ek Admi_

 _ne Mere Sar Pe Gun Se Var Kiya Aur Main_

 _Niche Gir Gaya Or Behosh hogaya Aur Muje_

 _Jab Hosh Aaya Tab Main Janvi ko dundhne ki_

 _bhut koshish ki par wo nahi mili tab main._

 _uncle anuty ko phone karke janvi ke_

 _Kidnapped ke baaremein bataya_

 _Abhijeet. bataya MATLAB aap dono to_

 _Amedabad main the na_

 _JF . The par jab Ye Sab hua tab_

 _Gaye Huye The Shaadi Ka Invitation Dene Aur_

 _Jab Sid Ne Humhe Phone karke ye Sab bataya_

 _tab hum wapas aagaye or janvi ko bhut_

 _dunda par wo nahi mil or do din pehle he_

 _janvi ki news paper padhi isliye aagaye_

 _JM . Kaha Hai Meri Bachi Sir Wo thik to haina_

 _Abhijeet. wo thik par_

 _JF. par kya_

 _Abhijeet. Sir Par lagi Gheri Chot Ki Waja Se_

 _Uski Yaadash Chali Gyi Hai Use Kuch Bhi_

 _Yaad nahi hai_

 _JM . Kya_

 _Janvi kaha hai muje meri bachi ko dekhna hai_

 _Daya. Aap Janvi Se Tab He Mil Sakte Hai Jab_

 _Apka Or Janvi Ka DNA Match Hoga_

 _JF .DNA Test Wo Kyu Officer Main Aapse Keh_

 _Raha Huna Ki humhe janvi ke parents he fir ye_

 _DNA Test Ki Kya Jarurat hai_

 _Abhijeet . Aap Keh Rahe Par Hum apki baat ko_

 _Sach Kaise Maan le Ye Bhi To Ho Skta hai ki_

 _Aap wo kidnappers bhi wo sakte he_

 _Daya . dekhiye humhe baa proof Chiye ki aap_

 _he janvi ke parents hai plz humare saath_

 _cropret kijye_

 _Janvi's father was about to say something but_

 _Sid stopped him_

 _Sid . uncle chota sa test to hai karwaliye na_

 _inhe bhi iska proof mil jaayega or humhe bhi_

 _humari janvi_

 _JF . officer main tyaar hu test ke liye_

 _Duo . thanks you_

 _at lab_

 _Dr. Salukhe gives Janvi's DNA and both the_

 _parents for test._

 _4 hours later._

 _DNA report came and Dr Salunke saw and_

 _called Abhijeet and Daya to lab._

 _at lab_

 _hua dr sahab DNA Match Ho Gaye_

 _kya_

 _Dr Salunkhe . Boss Ye Log Sach Bol Rahe Hai_

 _Yahi Janvi ke parents hai_

 _Abhijeet . Apko Pura Yakin hai ki yahi uske_

 _parents hai kahi aapse koi galati to nahi na_

 _hui hai Check Karen main_

 _Dr Salunkhe . nahi muje se koi galati nahi hui_

 _hai mein tumse juth bolu par ye DNA Report_

 _kabhi Juth nahi bol thi ye tum dono ache se_

 _jaante ho_

 _Abhijeet . to fir thik hai hum chalte hai_

 _Both leaves._

 _On Street_

 _In Car_

 _Daya was driving the car and Abhijeet was_

 _sitting next t him and he say that Daya was in_

 _some tension._

 _Kya Hua Tum Itne Paresaan_

 _Kyu Ho yaar koi problem hai_

 _Daya. Nahhi to yaar kuch bi to nahi_

 _yaar ._

 _Abhijeet . Shreya Chali Jaayegi Isliye_

 _Paresaan hona_

 _Daya . ha yaar_

 _ab wo chali jaayege to ghar sona sona lagega_

 _in kuch dino main adat hogi hai uski_

 _Abhijeet. ya tumne ye bat paresaan kar rahi_

 _he ki Shreya Ki Shaadi Hone Wali hai_

 _Daya . Bhala Muje Kyu Uski Shaadi Se_

 _Problem hogi - hichkita huye Kehta hai_

 _Abhijeet . Kyu ki tum use pyaar karne lage The_

 _Daya . Ha But Ab Kya Fayda Hai Chodo yaar_

 _Jo hua bhul jaao_

 _Abhijeet. Tum bhul Paaoge_

 _Daya . I will try my best_

 **Guys Spelling mistakes hui hoto Sorry Nd Baki ke saare parts ab English main hoge**


	6. Chapter 6

Abhijeet. It's not easy to forget your love.

Daya . See we reach home.

Abhijeet . Daya you should make Shreya

understand your feelings anyway.

Daya . hmm I will make her understand

Both came and Daya ranged the bell and

Shreya opened the door.

Shreya . Daya and Abhi brother. You came I

was waiting for you both you both go and get

fresh I will serve the food.

Both came inside

Daya . Shreya you pack your belongings

Shreya . Why? Are we going for a trip

Daya. Not we only you are going Ahemdabad

with your parents and fiancé they are waiting

for you in Bureau

Shreya. No I will not go anywhere I want to

stay with you. Do you understand

Saying this Shreya went to her room crying.

Daya went behind her and he saw Shreya was

sitting and crying. He went next to her

Daya .please Shreya don't cry

Shreya got up and Hugged Daya and started

crying

Shreya .Daya Please don't leave me alone I

can't live without you. I love you. Please Daya

please

Daya .You may be loving me but I don't. So

just leave me I hate you do you understand I

hate you so just leave me

Shreya . Is it true,? That you don't love me?

Daya. no no no... I don't love you

Shreya. OK than... If will leave you forever...

And will not leave

Daya . I am waiting down do come fast

Shreya .hmm

Daya leaves the room

after few hour

at bureau

Janvi's parents and Sid was waiting for

Abhijeet Daya and Janvi. They came. Her

mother saw her and Hugged her.

JM . Where were you... How worried I was.

Janvi . I will not leave you now

JF. Yah now Janvi's mother relax now she will

not leave you

Janvi smiles

Sid . Uncle aunty now we got Janvi so we

should leave

Sid to Daya abhijeet . Sir we got what we

needed so we may leave. Uncle aunty let's

leave.

both . hmm

They started to leave Daya saw Shreya with a

wish that Shreya would see him back but

nothing such happened.

That night at Daya's home

Daya (himself) . I am sorry Shreya I should

not have talked rudely but I didn't had any

other option. For my happiness I can't take

away the happiness of Sid I just want one

thing you should be happy wherever you go

next day

at amedabad

Shreya was in her room thinking of Daya

Shreya . Why did you do this to me Daya..

Why? First came near and loved me but then

just went far away as if nothing was there

And then the door opened and Sid was there

with food.

Sid. janvi have the food

Janvi. I don't want anything just leave me

alone

Sid . How this will work. Since we have Comed

you have not had youe food come on lets have

some food I will give you the bite

Sid gives a bite to her

Sid . Come on open your mouth

Shreya just pushed his hand and they bite and

dish both fell down. Sid was angry and he

slapped her

Shreya . Who are you to slap me

Sid . I am your future husband

Shreya . Husband... But I don't want to marry

you if I will die than too

Sid. I will marry you at any cost.. And If you

want to see your parents alive you have to do

as i say

Shreya. No I will do as you say but please

leave them

Sid. So after tow days our marriage is there

Shreya .hmm

At bureau

Daya was near his desk and was reading a

file. And Abhijeet came. He called Daya but

Daya didn't had his attention. And Abhijeet

kept his hand on Daya's shoulder.

Daya .Ohh when did you came?

Abhijeet . When you were stucked in some

thinking

Daya .oh sorry I was thinking about a case

Abhijeet .Case or Shreya?

Daya . Not about her but about Sid

Abhijeet . Why?

Daya. Don't you think he was something

strange. Whenever Shreya's parents wanted to

say something he used to poke his nose and

her parents were also some Afraid

Abhijeet. Yah I too noticed the same. I doubt

that he might only would have kidnapped her

and seeing the timing she might have escaped

and her accident might have taken place

Daya. Abhijeet I think he is doing something

wrong. We should leave for Ahemdabad as

soon as possible and save Shreya and her

parents.

Abhijeet . Hmm

 **Bulbul 22**

 **muje tumari baat se koi hurt nahi hua**

 **aur thanks for caring about me But Now I'm fine**


	7. Chapter 7

_Next Day_

 _At Amedabad_

 _Sid . Only one Day and then Janvi will be_

 _mine._

 _His maid came_

 _Maid: Sir._

 _Sid . what?_

 _Maid .CID has reached Ahemdabad and they_

 _were searching for you all and they have_

 _reached Janvi_ _'_ _s home._

 _Sid What? Who told you?._

 _Maid. Sir I have made connection to know all_

 _this._

 _Sid . So tell them to close the chapter there_

 _and there only._

 _Janvi was there outside the room and was_

 _listening to them._

 _Janvi (herself) . I have to inform this to Daya._

 _Janvi was about to_

 _leave and she got hit to_

 _the table and the vase on it fell down._

 _Listening to that Sid came out. With his maid._

 _Janvi started running and Sid and maid also_

 _followed her and Sid caught her._

 _Sid . what did you taught dear I will leave CID_

 _like that only and especially Daya_ _…_

 _Janvi. I will not make this happen_

 _Saying this Janvi pushed both and rushed to_

 _her room there her parents were there she_

 _went and locked the room_

 _Mother. What happened dear?_

 _that_ _…_

 _Janvi told everything to her parents_

 _Janvi's father. Omg we have to inform them._

 _Janvi . dad please give me your mobile_ _…_

 _Janiv_ _'_ _s father gave her mobile and she called_

 _Daya._

 _Daya. hello_

 _Janvi . hello Daya_

 _Daya .yah janvi say_

 _Janvi. Daya that_

 _Sid started banging the door. And he entered_

 _and grabbed the phone from her hand. And he_

 _slapped Janvi_

 _Sid on call_

 _Sid . you love her ? so save her from me you_

 _ins. Daya_

 _Saying this Sid cut the call_

 _at_

 _place_

 _Abhijeet . What happened daya? Who as_

 _there?_

 _Daya . Abhijeet that_

 _Daya told everything_

 _Abhijeet .omg Purvi_

 _find out the location of_

 _the call_

 _Purvi traces the number_

 _Purvi . sir it is near to sir_

 _Daya . it means that the home of Sid or Janvi_

 _is near by_ _…_

 _Abhijeet . so lets go_ _…_ _._

 _Both were about to sit in the car and firing_

 _started Daya, Abhijeet, Poorvi and Pankaj also_

 _started counter firing, and a man was in_

 _intension to kill Daya but Abhijeet came in_

 _between and he got wounded. All the goons_

 _ran away_

 _Abhijeet was badly injured. Daya hold him and_

 _they admitted him in the hospital._

 _At hospital_

 _Doctor was busy with Abhijeet_ _'_ _s Operation_

 _Pankaj and Purvi were sitting on the couch_

 _and Daya was standing near the window._

 _Daya himself . Why he makes sacrifice and_

 _endangers his life just to save me_

 _Tarika camed_

 _Taarika to Daya . Daya how is Abhijeet ? is_

 _he fine_

 _Daya .Operation is going on._

 _Taarika .how this happened?_

 _Daya told everything._

 _Tarika started crying Purvi pacified her._

 _After sometime._

 _Doctor came out._

 _Daya . Doc Abhijeet_

 _Doctor . He is alright_

 _Daya .Thank God_

 _Doctor can we meet him?_

 _Doctor . Not noe he is resting meet him later_

 _on_

 _Daya . Thanks you Doc_

 _Doctor . it OK_

 _Doctor leves_

 _Taarika . Daya see Abhijeet is out of danger_

 _now so please you go and find out about_

 _Janvi_

 _Daya. But Tarika how can I leave you and_

 _Abhijeet alone._

 _Taarika . Don_ _'_ _t worry about us. You just_

 _concentrate on Shreya. She needs you._

 _Daya . Ok I am leaving but if you need_

 _anything just call me_

 _tarika .hmm_

 _Daya . Take care of your and Abhijeet_

 _Taarika . You too and coming back bring_

 _Shreya with you._

 _Daya .hmm_

 _Daya leaves_

 _At unknown place_

 _Sid . no this cannot happen_ _…_ _how Daya will be_

 _safe_ _…_

 _Then he saw Janvi_

 _Sid . This is all because of you. If you would_

 _have not entered my life I would have not_

 _been in trouble. And the solution is to kill you_

 _Saying this Sid_

 _removed gun and pointed_

 _Janvi_

 _Janvi_ _'_ _s Mother. Please save my daughter,_

 _Sid was about to triggered the gun_ _…_

 **Be continued next part**

 **kay lagta hai Readers Read and reviews fast**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry For Late update**

 _Sid was about to shoot and someone shooted_

 _on his hand. The gun fell down from his hand._

 _Janvi and Sid saw there. It was Daya_

 _Janvi smiled seeing Daya._

 _Sid . tum_

 _Daya. ha main tumhe Kya laga tha ki tumare_

 _aadmi Mujhe maar denge or se_

 _zorzabasti shaadi kar loge kabhi nahi ab_

 _shaadi to par shreya se nahi jail_

 _ki Salakho se_

 _And then shoot out starts. Daya asks Shreya_

 _to leave to a safe place with her parents._

 _Three of them went and got hide in a room._

 _Sid moves towards that room and was trying_

 _to open the door and Daya came and grabbed_

 _him with his collar and slapped him_

 _And asked Pankaj to take him. And -_

 _Sid .ye tumne thik nahi kiya Daya iska badla_

 _lene main wapas jarur aaunga_

 _Saying this Sid went with Pankaj starring_

 _Daya angrily_

 _At Shreya home_

 _JF . Mujhe Samjh mein nahi aa raha ki main_

 _tumara Shukriya kaise maanu beta_

 _Daya . ismein Shukriya kaisa ye to mera farz_

 _tha_

 _JM .Sachmain Beta Tum bohot Ache Ho_

 _Tumne Apni Jaan Pe Humari Janvi ko_

 _bachaya jis bhi ladki Se Shaadi hogi wo bhut_

 _khushkismat hogi_

 _Daya smiles and looks at Shreya. Shreya also_

 _smiles_

 _And Daya's Phone ringed. He saw It was of_

 _Tarika. Daya received the call_

 _on call_

 _Daya .ha kaho tarika kya hua_

 _Tarika . Shreya mili na_

 _Daya . ha or sid bhi pakada gaya_

 _Tarika . Ye To Acha Hua Hai. Shreya Kaisi Hai_

 _Wo Thik Hai na_

 _Daya .ha wo thik hai Abhijeet kaisa hai_

 _Tarika. wo bhi ab thik hai tumare or shreya ke_

 _baaremein puch raha tha_

 _Daya . Thik Hai Main Ata hu_

 _Tarika .hmm_

 _call cut_

 _Daya .to chaliye Uncle Aunty Hum Chalte_

 _JF . Thik Hai Beta Sahalke Jana aur aapna_

 _khyal rakhna_

 _JM .ate rehna ab tum bhi humare ghar ke_

 _Member ban gaye ho_

 _Daya Smiles_

 _Before leaving Daya See's Shreya once and_

 _smiles._

 _At Hospital_

 _Night_

 _Daya . Pankaj tum Tarika ko or purvi ko tarika_

 _ki maa ke ghar le jao_

 _Pankaj . or aap sir_

 _Daya .main yahi Abhijeet ke pass rukh jata hu_

 _agar usse kisi chizz ki zarurat pade toh. Koi_

 _na koi chiye uske paas na_

 _pankaj .OK sir_

 _Three of them leaves._

 _Daya comes inside the room and took a_

 _blanket and was preparing the couch to sleep._

 _abhijeet . Daya_

 _Daya .ha abhijeet kuch chahiye tha Kya tumhe_

 _Abhijeet .nahi kuch nahi Mujhe tumse kuch_

 _baat karni thi_

 _Daya .ha kaho na_

 _Abhijeet . I Thinking Tumhe Ab Shreya Se Apni_

 _dil ki baat keh deni chiye ._

 _Daya . par abhijeet_

 _Abhijeet .dekho Daya tumare ye par par kehte_

 _bohot time nikal jaayega or shreya ko koi or le_

 _jaayega_

 _Daya .Shub Shub bolo yaar_

 _Abhijeet .isliye kehta hu bol do_

 _Daya .OK baba bol duga ok par meri bhi ek_

 _sharth he_

 _Abhijeet . wo kya_

 _Daya .pehle tumari or taarika ki shaadi fir_

 _meri_

 _Abhijeet .toh fir bhai tum is janam main to_

 _shaadi bhul he jaao apni or meri_

 _Daya .kyu bhul jaao_

 _Abhijeet ..kyuki taarika ki ma meri or taarika_

 _ki Shaadi ko kabhi manjuri nahi dengi_

 _Daya . but why_

 _Abhijeet .kyu ki wo kabhi nahi chahegi ki unki_

 _beti ki Shaadi aise aadmi se ho Jo Galati_

 _karke sab bhul jata ho_

 _u_

 _Daya . bus itni si baat don't worry hum koi na_

 _koi Idea nikal hi lenge yaar tum tension mat lo_

 _humari shaadi jald he hogi or ek he mandap_

 _main hogi_

 _Abhijeet .hope so_

 _Daya .hmm chalo ab ye medicine lo or_

 _chupchap so jaao_

 _Abhijeet .hmm_

 _Abhijeet Takes the medicines_

 _Abhijeet .good night Sweet dreams shreya ke_

 _sapne dekhna_

 _Daya .kya yar abhijeet na anyways_

 _good night_

 _Both sleeps_

 **Sorry for chotu chapter but Kay karu Kuch Suja he nhi muje**


End file.
